An autonomous vehicle may use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. In addition, the autonomous vehicle may require an initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other autonomous systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the autonomous vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the autonomous vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
The autonomous vehicle may be equipped with various types of sensors in order to detect objects in its environment. For example, the autonomous vehicles may include such sensors as lasers, sonar, radar, cameras, and other sensors that scan and record data from the autonomous vehicle's environment. Sensor data from one or more of these sensors may be used to detect objects and their respective characteristics (position, shape, heading, speed, etc.). This detection and identification is a critical function for the safe operation of the autonomous vehicle.
To navigate an environment confidently and precisely, the autonomous vehicle may rely on a prior stored electronic representation of the environment (e.g., a roadway, a highway, etc.). The electronic representation of the environment may be considered a “map” that identifies such features as lane markings, lane edges, k-rail concrete barriers, lane dividers, road medians, traffic safety cones, and other such features. The autonomous vehicle may store the map for both complex and simple environments.
However, there are times in which these prior stored maps may be out-of-date or inaccurate. For example, there may be construction in the environment or an accident occurs on a roadway. As a result, the lanes of the roadway may be shifted relative to their previously indicated position in the prior stored map. In such circumstances, the autonomous vehicle must be able to identify when these changes in the roadway occur.